


Changing Winds

by xxNoName223



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxNoName223/pseuds/xxNoName223





	Changing Winds

Hey guys!! This is a warrior cats fic, and I need non-cannon characters. If you would like your OC in the fic, then fill out this form and PM me. 

 

Name (if it isn't something that the cats would know about, I won't include your cat)

Age (moon)

Clan (only Thunder, River, Wind, Shadow, a few Sky, and maybe 5 Tribe cats. No own clans)

Appearance (no blue, pink, etc. cats. No red eyes. No weird colors. Normal cat colors, patterns only)

Personality (give an attribute, and a detriment. No character is perfect. If you don't give a real or serious personality flaw, I won't include your cat. Try and be unique)

Gender (don't only do she-cats)

Rank (no you can't all be leader, or deputy)

Anything else you would like to add

 

If warrior cats isn't really your thing, I will be doing this for Hunger Games tributes, Star Wars padawans, resistance fighters, Sith apprentice, knights of ren and First Order members, (and neutral people), and Harry Potter Hogwarts Students and Professors (please don't only do Gryffindor... even though it is great)


End file.
